


...

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	...

Edward viva uma vida mais do que pacata, dono de um pequeno bar nos subúrbios da cidade, com poucos empregados, poucas contas a pagar, nada de errado acontecia por ali, seus clientes eram sempre os mesmos, ele já sabia de suas vidas e de seus segredos, seus problemas e seus desesperos, não havia mais nada ali para lhe encantar. Sempre que parava para pensar em seu pequeno apartamento - que ficava logo em cima do bar - notava que havia feito nada da vida em quase 30 anos dela, tudo parecia simplesmente parado no tempo, havia tido alguns poucos amantes ali e aqui, nunca havia vivido perigosamente nem nada do gênero, nunca fez nada de rebelde durante seus anos de adolescente, afinal, o que havia acontecido com todos aqueles anos?

Meses depois de suas reflexões, e pensando no que faria durante as pequenas férias que resolvera tirar, um estranho homem, vestido em um sobretudo preto, com uma enorme enorme mala de viagens e cabelo preto bagunçado entrou no bar, chegando mais perto, pôde-se perceber a barba por fazer e as roupas ensopadas da chuva, os raios caiam e o homem dizia absolutamente nada, mesmo com a presença de Edward ali.

\- Eu posso ter um ótimo acordo que lhe interessará com toda a certeza, meu querido colega. - Com um sorriso estranho pintado no rosto, o homem levantou seus olhos azuis, como se fossem feitos de vidro, para o rapaz que havia parado ali com suas roupas de sempre e uma pequena caderneta e caneta que lhe servira por muito tempo. - Você já não parece ter muitos funcionários de qualquer jeito, e não parece muito satisfeito com muito do que fez, não é mesmo? - Dando uma estranha risada o homem logo se engasgou, tossindo como um velho no fim de seus dias. - Isso não importa, que tal fazermos uma pequena aposta, dê-me dois mil e fica com essas duas malas, em um mês irei voltar aqui, se não estiver satisfeito com o que encontrou te devolverei o triplo do dinheiro e nunca mais voltarei, o que acha? - Empurrando as malas mais para perto de Edward, o homem se levantou apenas esperando uma resposta.

\- Não pareço satisfeito com muito do que fiz, é? - Levantando os olhos cor de mel, o rapaz riu enquanto a expressão do homem mudava de divertimento para confusão. - Muito pelo contrário, eu simplesmente não fiz nada, não tenho do que ficar insatisfeito com. - Se dirigindo até o balcão do bar, o rapaz deu uma olhada rápida no caixa, mesmo tendo uma pequena clientela, ainda conseguia pelo menos cinco mil por noite, 90% dos clientes sempre pediam bebidas caras, então as despesas eram igualmente proporcionais, mas se aquelas malas fossem mesmo o ajudar, a questão era, porque não? - Certo, eu aceito a sua aposta, dois mil pelas duas malas, e nos vemos em um mês, não é isso? - Retirando o dinheiro do caixa, tudo em notas de cem, Edward arqueou uma das sobrancelhas encarando o homem que voltava a sorrir ao ver tanto dinheiro.

\- Sim, sim, você está completamente correto! - Ido mais para perto do caixa, o homem sorriu encarando o rapaz nos olhos. - Não esperava que um moleque tão novo como você teria tanto dinheiro a mão dessa forma, não leve isso como um insulto nem nada, só realmente me surpreende. Na verdade, obrigada pela troca.- Se curvando de leve em agradecimento o homem voltou para a porta, encarando Edward uma única vez por cima do homem murmurando um pequeno "boa sorte" entre os dentes e saindo.

A chuva ainda caia lá fora, esse com toda a certeza seria um dia mais do que movimentado, seus clientes eram um tanto quanto peculiares, então isso não seria um problema. Arrastando as duas malas para a sala dos fundos, o rapaz encarou os fechos por um longo tempo antes de finalmente se decidir e abri-los. Dentro de cada uma das malas estava o que parecia ser uma mulher adulta, com cabelos curtos e ruivos como uma paisagem do outono, as tirando de suas prisões, ele notou o que realmente estava acontecendo, aquelas eram as duas metades de uma mesma mulher, seu outro lado era completamente robótico, como se tudo aquilo tivesse saído de algum filme de ficção científica.


End file.
